marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Cameron Klein
|gender = Male |title = Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. (formerly) |affiliation = (formerly) *Theta Protocol (formerly) Nick Fury's Crew |movie = Captain America: The Winter Soldier Avengers: Age of Ultron Avengers: Infinity War (mentioned) |comic = Captain America: Civil War Prelude Captain Marvel Prelude |actor = Aaron Himelstein |status = Alive}} Cameron Klein is a former S.H.I.E.L.D. technician who stayed loyal to Captain America during the Battle at the Triskelion and stood against Brock Rumlow in the face of death. He was later recruited by Nick Fury to assist in the Battle of Sokovia. Biography S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent Project Insight ]] Cameron Klein was in control of the Project Insight launch sequence. He refused to launch the Helicarriers following Captain America's revelation of HYDRA's infiltration within S.H.I.E.L.D.. Brock Rumlow fought his way into the control center and threatened to kill him. Sharon Carter defended Klein by putting a gun to Rumlow's head. A gunfight between S.H.I.E.L.D. and HYDRA agents ensued; Carter kicked his chair, thus saving Klein's life.Captain America: The Winter Soldier Aiding the Avengers in the Battle of Sokovia]] Klein was later recruited by Nick Fury and Maria Hill along with several other former S.H.I.E.L.D. agents in relaunching the 'mothballed' Helicarrier in a bid to evacuate the citizens of Sokovia before Ultron could enact his plan during the Battle of Sokovia. Upon arrival, Klein launched the Helicarrier's lifeboats to the now levitating city of Novi Grad so that the Avengers and local law enforcement could commence with the evacuation of the city. ]] Before long the majority of the civilians who had been left on Novi Grad had been evacuated onto the Helicarrier while Klein monitored the progress and reported to Fury and Hill. In an attempt to stall their efforts, an Ultron Sentry crash landed onto the bridge of the Helicarrier where it destroyed the Conference Table and would have attacked and killed Klein if it had not been for the combined efforts of Nick Fury and Maria Hill.Avengers: Age of Ultron Working with Nick Fury Klein would remain a confidant for Nick Fury and Maria Hill when they decided to take themselves off the radar.Captain Marvel Prelude While Fury and Hill were driving through Atlanta in 2018, they spotted and identified the objects over Wakanda as the same ones from the Attack on Greenwich Village. Fury told Hill to contact Klein and have them meet up; however, both Fury and Hill were killed by Thanos before they could contact him.Avengers: Infinity War Personality To be added Abilities *'Expert Technician': To be added Facilities *'Triskelion': To be added Relationships Allies *S.H.I.E.L.D. (First Incarnation) **Sharon Carter - Former Colleague *Nick Fury's Crew **Nick Fury - Leader **Maria Hill *S.H.I.E.L.D. (Second Incarnation) **Phil Coulson † **Sam Koenig *Avengers **Steve Rogers/Captain America - Former Colleague **Tony Stark/Iron Man † **Thor **Bruce Banner/Hulk **Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow † - Former Colleague **Clint Barton/Hawkeye - Former Colleague **James Rhodes/War Machine **Pietro Maximoff/Quicksilver † **Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch **Vision † Enemies *HYDRA **Brock Rumlow † - Former Colleague and Attempted Killer *Ultron † **Ultron Sentries † Trivia *In the comics, Cameron Klein is a technician working for S.H.I.E.L.D., and the grandson of Stanley Klein, a United States Armed Forces private rescued by Captain America and the Howling Commandos during World War II. **The Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. character Hank Thompson is based after the same character. Behind the Scenes *Aaron Himelstein was originally credited as Launch Tech #1 in Captain America: The Winter Soldier. References External Links * * Category:Captain America: The Winter Soldier Characters Category:Avengers: Age of Ultron Characters Category:Comics Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents Category:Nick Fury's Crew Members